


home is wherever i'm with you

by oakforestlove



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Gendrya - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Texting, Love Confessions, Multi, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Texting, groupchat shenanigans, the starks siblings being idiots who are also totally in love with other idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakforestlove/pseuds/oakforestlove
Summary: A series of text conversations between the Stark siblings + significant others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pinterest made me do it.
> 
> ~ just a random little thing I’m posting for fun! but if you happen to like it I wouldn’t hate if you left a comment ;) xx

**Bran** named the conversation “starklings”

**Robb**: it’s 2 in the morning whoever’s making all that god damn noise SHUT THE FUCK UP

**Bran**: first imma need you to go off caps

and it’s probably just arya and gendry bangin it out again 

**Jon**: i did not just read that

**Robb: **WTF????

**Arya**: _is typing..._

**Ygritte**: atleast somebody’s gettin sum jon is literally reading prisoner of azkaban for the third time now

**Robb**: GENDRY

ARYA

STOP

STOP IT NOW

**Arya**: i’m not even home you trick ass bitch

robb chill 

**Gendry**: what

**Jon**: ygritte you’ve been binge watching outlander all night what else am i supposed to do?

**Ygritte: **BE MY JAMIE FRASER 

**Jon** _liked this message._

**Bran**: it seems my powers may have failed me this once

tbh i’m too high for the chaotic energy of this chat rn

**Arya: **bran shut up challenge 

**Jojen**: bran you literally promised you weren’t gonna smoke without me again </3

**Bran**: sorry bb mario kart wasn’t the same without it i had to

**Jojen **_disliked this message_.

**Robb**: IF I HEAR ONE MORE THUMP I SWEAR

**Margaery**: relax sweets maybe it’s grey and nym messing around downstairs again

**Bran**: robb said KDJDJEIDJEKSKSHSJ 

**Arya**: he said HULK SMASH!!!!! 

**Gendry** laughed at this message.

**Gendry**: idk what’s happening but i laughed 

**Arya**: you’re lucky you’re cute

**Gendry**: excuse me?

did you just insinuate i’m stupid

**Arya**: ;)

**Gendry**: why don’t you say that to my face 

**Arya**: you’re literally right next to me but go off 

“why don’t you say that to my face” gods you’re hot

**Bran**: oh barf 

**Robb**: arya pls take your flirting elsewhere 

marg basically shoved me out of bed to check and the dogs are sleeping down the hall SO WHO WAS IT 

**Jon**: i’m at ygritte’s

**Bran**: i haven’t moved off the basement couch

like i said... mario kart

**Arya**: i’m in gendry’s bed ;)

**Jon**: arya.

**Robb**: ARYA PLEASE!!!!!!

**Margaery**: omg you broke them

**Arya, Ygritte, and Jojen ** _laughed at this message._

**Bran**: just gonna throw it out there that neither sansa or theon have answered once

*mic drop*

**Robb**: what. 

****Sansa**: **...

**Jon**: ew

**Arya**: sansa...

AGAIN? A-FUCKIN-GAIN??

YOU SAID IT WAS ONE TIME

**Gendry**: oh shit

jk arya already told me so i knew 

**Arya**: feel good to know before everyone else?

**Gendry**: feels great m'lady

**Arya** disliked this message.

**Robb**: nononono NO

**Margaery**: *pretends to be shocked* 

**Ygritte**: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Jojen**: whoop dere it is

**Robb**: MARGAERY YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME????

**Margaery**: :) love me?

**Robb**: ...yes.

THEON ANSWER THE FUCKING CHAT NOW 

**Theon** has left the chat.

**Robb**: ?!?!?!?! HE LEFT?????

**Arya**: good riddance 

**Sansa**: shut up arya 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya: i can make you feel better too ;)
> 
> Gendry: i fucking love you
> 
> (or gendry's vent texts to arya after an extra shitty shift at the car garage)

**Gendry**: i'm so mad

i hate everyone

**Arya**: excuse me?

**Gendry**: you are the only person i don't hate. 

**Arya**: that's better. 

so who am i fighting?

**Gendry**: no one plz i'm not trying to get fired 

but you're amazing and i love you

**Arya**: <3

what happened?

**Gendry**: thought after i'd shown everyone what i could do they'd stop treating me like i got this job as some pity handout from renly 

i've stayed HOURS after close working on a different car each day just so i can say it's finished early

i don't complain bc i actually like fixing them up but even then they still treat me like a bloody worthless bastard

idk what else they want from me

**Arya**: i'm killing them.

**Gendry**: arya i'm serious

**Arya**: i mean... so am i

it's bullshit you get treated that way 

which is why i'm coming with you on your next shift so i can talk to them for a bit

:)

**Gendry**: arya...

**Arya**: gendry...

**Gendry**: you don't have to get involved i can handle it

**Arya**: k well i am

**Gendry**: why do i still try?

**Arya**: i really don't know

**Gendry**: welp.

guess we'll end it on this: fuck them

**Arya**: how about you just fuck me instead

**Gendry**: um.

YOU CAN'T SAY THAT SHIT TO ME WHEN I WON'T SEE YOU TONIGHT 

**Arya**: why won't you be seeing me tonight? 

**Gendry**: ...because you said you and shireen were going to lyanna's?

**Arya**: lol

we're having that dumb "girls night" next weekend i told you earlier stupid

**Gendry**: WAIT

FUCK YES

is it too overbearing and sensitive if i say how much i missed you since this morning???

**Arya**: from anyone else, yes.

but you can carry on

**Gendry**: when your girlfriend is a hard ass but a softy for you *heart eyes*

**Arya** _liked this message._

anyways...

fuck i missed you.

i've had the shittiest day

so can i pick you up now or???

**Arya**: now is good

i can make you feel better too ;)

**Gendry**: i fucking love you.

**Arya**: i know.

**Gendry**: AND A STAR WARS REFERENCE?!!!! SEVEN HELLS ARYA IM TURNED ON ENOUGH AS IT IS

ALSO did i mention i love you?

**Arya**: yeah i think i got it

and

iloveyoutoo

<3

**Gendry ** _loved this message. _

**Gendry**: omw.

**Arya ** _loved this message. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jojen being head over heels for bran and vice versa (bran at least hides it better... until he can't)

**Bran**: when u got 3 new pimples in place of the ones you just popped <333

ayyyy

we goin hashtag ogre town

**Jojen**: ur pimples = my greatest turn on

**Bran**: no

i will not tolerate this crackhead behavior

**Jojen**: even from me...

**Bran**: ESPECIALLY from you

i have to see u way too often to deal w that

so REEL IT IN 

**Jojen**: NEVER

**Bran**: fine

then you can admire the nasty ass pus seeping out of my pimple covered ogre face

**Jojen**: pls

i think ur perfect

even with a seeping pus pimple ogre face

ur perfect to me

**Bran**: gay

**Jojen**: u bet ur biscuits i am

**Bran**: that may be the geekiest thing i've ever heard anyone say in my entire life

but it was fucking cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone else go back and forth between shipping bran and jojen or bran and meera? i'm so heart eyes for both pairings


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned wants the starklings gc to be at the cinema 7:10pm sharp. -Jon says so.

**Jon**: dad said we're going to the showing at 7:10

be there or be square

**Robb, Sansa, Arya, and Theon ** _liked this message._

**Bran**: *is square*

**Rickon**: oof

**Jon**: no

**Robb**: you're both going

**Arya**: gendry's coming too

**Jon** _liked this message._

**Gendry**: i am?

**Arya**: yes

**Gendry**: okay

**Rickon**: i'm not

i have a date

**Sansa**: you WHAT???

**Arya**: HUHHHHH

**Robb**: YOU'RE 14??

WITH WHO

**Bran**: if rickons not going i'm not going

**Jojen**: yes you are

**Bran** _disliked this message._

**Theon**: hell yea man 

did you use the line i told you about?

**Margaery**: rickon you little heart throb!

**Ygritte**: why am i not surprised

what a stud

**Sansa**: theon.

please tell me you haven't been giving my little brother pick up lines.

**Jon**: here we go

**Theon**: what?

they obviously worked???

**Robb**: THEON

**Sansa**: no

just no.

**Robb ** _emphasized this message._

**Rickon**: can y'all calm down

it's not my fault i'm a babe magnet

and don't worry about who it is

**Arya**: you know i was gonna say well done 

until you said that you little shit

**Rickon**: gendry come get ya girl

**Arya**: LOL

**Gendry**: are you trying to get me in trouble.

**Rickon**: better you than me sorry not sorry?

:D

**Arya**: shut up rickon

don't worry i still like u gendry

and ur face

**Robb**: seriously?

now arya?

**Gendry**: wait a min

just like?

**Margaery**: shush robb

**Arya**: ..you know i don't say the L word around these shitheads

**Gendry**: but

**Arya**: don't expose me

**Gendry**: fine

i got milk duds and those funny candies that fizzle in your mouth you like for the movies later

**Arya**: forget what i said

I LOVE YOU

**Ygritte**: now that's love

where are my candies JON????

**Jon**: how

literally how did i get sucked into this?

**Sansa**: now i want candies theon :(

**Theon**: great.

thanks a lot gendry

**Bran**: i'm officially muting this gc


End file.
